


unintentional reveal

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Universe, Early in Canon, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Masks, Missing Scene, One Shot, Open to Interpretation, Platonic Relationships, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, relatively anyway, that's how i'm writing it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: "Do you remember the first time I saw you without your mask?""How could I forget?""You were so worried about my bloody nose that you didn't even notice at first."





	unintentional reveal

"Augh, shit!"

"Larry!" Sal brushed his hair out of his face. "You okay?"

Larry laughed, but he hissed through his teeth as he reached for his nose. "Yeah, man. I'm cool. I'm fine."

"Shit, you're bleeding."

"Sally, it's fine. Look at me. I've been through a lot worse. It's chill."

Sal pulled Larry to his feet and dragged him into the bathroom.

"Sal, seriously-"

"Shut up." He grabbed a facecloth and ran it under the sink for a moment. "Head up."

Larry sighed, but complied anyway. He was already pinching the bridge of his nose in an effort to staunch the flow. "You're such a mom."

"Ah, be quiet." He wiped away the blood from his friend's upper lip. "I'm really sorry."

"Dude, it's fine." Larry blew a raspberry when the bloodied washcloth went into his mouth. "It's kinda weird seeing you without your mask, though."

Sal tensed. He brought his hand up to feel for his mask, only to find his own marred flesh. "Oh, shit-"

"Sal?"

"Fuck." He let his hair, loose from banging his head, fall back into his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean- I-I mean I didn't want-"

"Sally-"

"You must think I'm some kind of monster." He forced a laugh as tears began to spill down his cheeks.

Larry stood there silently for a moment. "Sal," he said gently, "you're my best fucking friend. Have been for a year and a half. I  _know_ you." He reached out to put a careful hand on the other boy's shoulder. "You're anything  _but_ a monster."

Without warning, Sal had buried his face in Larry's chest, clutching at the back of his shirt.

"Dude, it's okay." He paused. "Are you-?"

" _Thank you_." Sal's voice shook. "I fucking love you man."

"Sal, hey." Larry laughed a bit. "It's fine." He pet his soft blue hair, and after a moment, said "I love you too."


End file.
